Wu Zetian
Empress Wu Zetian was the only female emperor in the history of China. She reigned during the Tang Dynasty and was one of the most effective and controversial monarchs. Her way towards the uppermost throne was full of blood and tricks in the age that men were in the charge of power. As is customary for monarchs, a huge stone slab was erected in front of Wu’s tomb before her death. But upon Empress Wu Zetian’s death, the slab was left blank. For a woman who accomplished the near-impossible in her time, she left her achievement and fault to be judged by time. This time, she turns to be an orange-quality Chef in Legend of Empress. 'Positioning：' Front row, Support. Zetian could increase ATK and CRIT for your team. 'Skills：' Active Skill： Unrivalled Empress: increase Max ATK for all allies for 3 rounds and CRIT for 1 round (including Skill and Basic ATK). The skill add extra ATK for your team, so that your back row damage dealer could 'Passive Skill：' Unrivalled Empress: increase Max ATK for all allies for 3 rounds and CRIT for 1 round (including Skill and Basic ATK). The skill add extra ATK for your team, so that your back row damage dealer could add more damage. 'Equipment：' The priority for Wu Zetian is Unity Set, and Grandeur Set is also a good choice. As a front row Chef, DEF and EVA are both the attributes that could not be ignored. High AGI enable Zetian to cast her buff for your team one step ahead. 'Gem：' As a front row support, Zetian need to survive under enemy’s attack. So that HP, DEF, DEC, EVA and AGI gems are recommended. Wu Zetian’s active skill is aimed to boost the damage dealing for the team, so that her sustainability during the battle is quite crucial. The Gems above would serve Zetian with a more stable state. 'Embattle：' It’s Yuexiu’s suggestion to employ Wu Zetian in the front teaming up with a nanny Chef and a Guard, and put two Scholars in the back for damage dealing. Guard: Wu Zetian, Zifu, Zhuge Liang, Li Bai Chef & Physician: Wu Zetian, Lyu Bu, Zhuge Liang, Li Bai Scholar: Wu Zetian, Zifu, Zhuge Liang, Li Bai Example for Guard in Tiger Roar Formation (for more DEF buff): Front row: Zifu (Physician) + Avatar (Guard) + Wu Zetian (Chef) Back row: Li Bai (Scholar) + Zhuge Liang (Scholar) As an assistant to increase damage for the team, Wu Zetian is attractive for every team. Yuexiu give you a hint that teaming up with Zifu could inspire her Palace Destiny, increasing damage launching markedly. Li Bai and Zhuge Liang both are the reliable Scholar, dealing AOE damage with high CRIT or debuff to the enemy. The back row could be enhanced notably under the buff of Zetian, which is really the perfect match for two sides. Sure you can explore more by yourself, and have a try to use Wu Zetian to power up your team!